<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Jedi's Weakness by MoonalineMariaGia2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710429">A Jedi's Weakness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004'>MoonalineMariaGia2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SWR: Gay One-Shots [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Love?, M/M, Panics, lol, mystery person - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and Kanan are kidnapped. Kanan's secret is on the line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SWR: Gay One-Shots [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Jedi's Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 317345maddie: "can you do one where Kanan and Rex are captured and they threaten to tell Rex about his crush so Kanan panics?"</p><p>Lol, panicky Kanan is best Kanan to write about XD Enjoy!</p><p>Also, guess who the kidnapper is? Yes, Imperial but who? XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanan groaned as he struggled in his restraints. He turned to find Rex beside him, restrained and unconscious. He hissed and tried to head over to the clone, but his restraints were too strong.</p><p> </p><p>"Struggling... will worsen things, Jarrus,"</p><p> </p><p>Kanan turned and glared at the hooded being as it showed up in the midst of the darkness. "Who are you? What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"My identity will remain secret," the being spoke. "As for what I want, it is simple. I know of your interest for the clone,"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Kanan's eyes widened. "I... I don't have an interest on him!"</p><p> </p><p>"You have no crush on CT-7567?" the hooded creature seemed doubful. "Are you sure about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Positive!" Kanan defended, his heart beating faster than it has ever before.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well," the hooded being nodded. "Then you would not mind me telling him your 'real' crush then?"</p><p> </p><p>"W H A T?!" Kanan paled. "No, No, NO! You have NO right!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do I?" the stranger was amused. "Why do I not? You two are quite close now, but you would not try to tell him your feelings for your 'real' crush?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, NO, NO!" Kanan shook his head. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a little... request," the person grinned under it's hood. "You will tell me where your Rebel base is,"</p><p> </p><p>"NO! Absolutely NOT!" Kanan growled. "I am NOT jeopardizing the Rebellion that easily!"</p><p> </p><p>The creature gave it a thought before smirking. "Very well. If that is what you choose," It turned to the clone and patted his shoulder to wake him up from unconsciousness. "Oh, CT-7567~ There is something you must know~"</p><p> </p><p>"NOOOO!" Kanan cried out, face reddening. "STOP!"</p><p> </p><p>"H-Huh?" Rex woke up with a groan. "W-What happened...? Where... Where am I...?"</p><p> </p><p>"CT-7567," the being chuckled. "You woke up at a perfect timing,"</p><p> </p><p>"I am BEGGING YOU, DON'T!" Kanan pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't... what?" Rex looked around them, confused. "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well---"</p><p> </p><p>"NO, STOP!" Kanan was practically trembling in panic. "I'LL TELL YOU WHERE THE BASE IS! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT 'IT'!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? 'It'?" Rex's eyes narrowed at the Jedi. "Kanan, what is 'it'?"</p><p> </p><p>"NOTHING!" Kanan hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about that?" the being smirked. "Then you wouldn't mind if I---"</p><p> </p><p>"I SWEAR TO THE FORCE, NO!" Kanan's eyes were wide and horrified.</p><p> </p><p>"Kanan, what's wrong?!" Rex demanded. "What is it?!"</p><p> </p><p>"IT'S NOTHING!" Kanan snapped at the clone.</p><p> </p><p>"Then tell me where your Rebel base is," the creature spoke, voice still calm.</p><p> </p><p>"Kanan, DON'T!" Rex shook his head. "Don't tell him where the base is!"</p><p> </p><p>"I"M NOT TELLING YOU WHO MY CRUSH IS!" Kanan roared out.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence when the Jedi realized what he said. He stiffened, eyes widened in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"Karabast."</p><p> </p><p>"Your... Your crush?" Rex blinked at him in surprise. "What about your crush?"</p><p> </p><p>Kanan swallowed before groaning. "Oh, Karabast..."</p><p> </p><p>"Kanan..."</p><p> </p><p>"YOU ARE MY CRUSH, OKAY?!" Kanan roared out in panic before freezing. "Oh, COME ON!"</p><p> </p><p>"I... I am?" Rex blinked, cheeks heating up. "Kanan..."</p><p> </p><p>"Argh! Just... not now, Rex," Kanan turned away to hide his burned face.</p><p> </p><p>"My work here is done," the being grinned before disappearing into the darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Did you do it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Bridger, and it worked quite well,"</p><p> </p><p>"Good. A deal is a deal, I guess. I'll give you the rest of Sabine's artwork,"</p><p> </p><p>"Very good then,"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>